User blog:AnitaTotallyRocks/A tiny little situation....
Okay so I was on the Community Central chat when I found out people were talking about some different wikis. There was a CC admin on the chat too, and she said: "All children under 13 will be banned from every wiki and now I'll be currently investigating". Something like that. I'm totally serious, someone mentioned Vocaloid Fansite Wiki. They said wikis like MHFWiki, EAHFWiki, or maybe VFansiteWiki must have COPPA. They NEVER mentioned EAHFWiki or MHFWiki, but someone heard about our wikia so I'm just showing off examples so you can understand.... COPPA means "Children's Online Privacy Protection Act". People keep saying "COPPA" and I never understood what it meant so I looked it up from the online dictionary. Here is what it says: The Children's Online Privacy Protection Act, effective April 21, 2000, applies to the online collection of personal information from children under 13. '' I suggest that we do NOT mention age or even say the wiki is for all ages because the CC admins will see it. I don't get why I'm panicked....but if someone reports this wiki, we might be in trouble. Anyways, if someone says someone else is under 13, then the admins/founder can just say: "You don't have any proof so we can't block someone for no reason". They said the government made the rule to stop underaged kids from accessing websites such as Wikia, Facebook, Instagram, Ask.fm, Quotev, DeviantART, Twitter, Kik messanger, Friendster, Tumblr, and all the other websites. I don't know why but I'll copy some things they said. I go on the CC Central chat sometimes, and I'm on it now while I'm on chat with some other users who are still talking about age. I'll only post the long ones that they wrote on the chatroom as examples... they're all so long. Quotes ''"Kids have their own websites like Animal Jam and KidsCom.com where they can socialize. Why do they have to lie about their ages so they can access inappropriate social networking sites? Parents need to take action and stop 12, 11, 10, 9, and 8 year olds from breaking a government law", someone on CC Central said. "Yeah I agree. It's like letting a 12 year old drive a car when you have to be at least 16 or up. Again, letting your young kids on websites is just like letting your young kids drive a car", another said. "Why do sites like Facebook and Twitter have so many underaged users? Did you know that Facebook spends every per day deleting over 20,000 users who are younger than 13?". "I'm an admin on Zim Wiki, and I've blocked three underaged people". (Lol, btw who cares XD) "Mostly 12 and 11 year olds are most likely to sign up for websites earlier than they should because they're in their preteen years and around 12 you'll feel so independant and so grownup so they wanna break the COPPA and start sharing info". "They lie about their age when they first sign up, then admit their real age when they already have an account!?". "I'm 14 but I have a little sister who is 10. Go ask her when she'll have a Facebook account and her answer will be "when I'm thirteen". "Parents aren't responsible enough. I say ages 1-12, they're not allowed to access any websites unless they're kids' websites and ages 13-15 they're allowed to access any site they want, but they must ask parent permission because 13 and 14 and 15 are still under 16. Then when they're 16 and up they'll be responsible without their moms and fathers". '' ''"COPPA is probably the most brokened rule. A child can easily say that they're 13 but they're only 11 or something". Category:Blog posts